Love or is it?
by Terrie142
Summary: This is about a spell which trys to rib the scooby gang apart enjoy! There is slight swearing in it for all those who maybe affended.
1. Default Chapter

Love or is it!  
  
This is my forth story altogether and hopefully you'll like it but I will not write the next chapter until I get three reviews that way I get time to think and to see how many people like it ok lets start then thanks!  
  
Powerful witches cast a spell across the land and all the power is sent into two people in sunydale. But this spell is not a good spell; no this is an evil spell, which is to drive the friends away because of this. The spell is a love spell. Sounds ridicules doesn't it but the power of love releases two almighty evil spirits. Can Buffy save the world and her friends, who knows let us find out.  
  
Night time:  
  
Buffy: You are soooo making me mad tell spike and Drusilla to give their messages personally and then I'll give my reply.  
  
More fighting between her and the two vamps, then Buffy dust one as the other is persistent on killing her.  
  
Buffy: You really don't get the message do you.  
  
She stakes him.  
  
Buffy: Well I'll do it myself then.  
  
And pulls out the stake as he turns into dust. Buffy then pulls up Giles who lay on the floor cause one knocked him out.  
  
Buffy: You ok?  
  
Giles: Err.. Yes I think yes I'm fine but I may need another pair of glasses.  
  
Buffy: Good thing you have spares then isn't it.  
  
Giles: Yes indeed. Lets head back to the library.  
  
Buffy: Yeah but we better be careful because so far I've dusted eight vamps in one night who knows how many more are out there.  
  
Giles: Indeed, you're quiet right.  
  
Buffy: Yes! For once in my life I'm right.  
  
Buffy and Giles headed back towards the library not knowing Dru was watching them.  
  
Dru: Well, well, well. If the little slayer wants to talk to us face to face then that's what she will get.  
  
Dru laughed.  
  
Find out what happens next in this story in the next chapter and you may even find out who gets the love spell on them remember I need three reviews though tata! 


	2. love or is it2

Ok I know I said I wont three reviews but I felt I should write more on this story to get u into it more. Ok so chapter two I hope it's better.  
  
Buffy and Giles were almost at the library when suddenly Dru stepped out from the shadows.  
  
Buffy: Dru what are you doing here?  
  
Dru: You wanted to talk to us face to face.  
  
Buffy: Us?  
  
Dru: Yes. Me and my baby here, spike love she wants to see you now.  
  
Spike: Hello love.  
  
Buffy: SPIKE!  
  
Spike: I think she's pleased to see us, what you think pet.  
  
Dru: I think she wants a fight.  
  
Spike: I think you're rite dear you stay there. What ya say Buffy put the old man down and let me boot you.  
  
Buffy: Giles you go ahead ill take care of these two.  
  
Giles: No Buffy you can't.  
  
Buffy: I'll be fine now GO!!  
  
With that Giles went.  
  
Spike: Well we all now who's got authority there then but not for much longer.  
  
Buffy: Lets get on with it so I can go home and have a rest.  
  
Spike: Hey Dru, pet she's eager.  
  
Dru: oohhhhhhhhh come on hunny beat her up.  
  
Spike: All right pet.  
  
Buffy and Spike started to fight. Kicks and punches were thrown every were. Then Buffy was thrown up against the wall and pinned there.  
  
Spike: This seems familiar.  
  
They carried on fighting with Buffy throwing Spike onto the floor, then she got out her stake and tried to stake Spike whilst he was down but Dru grabbed her from behind.  
  
Dru: Now, Now that's not playing fair.  
  
Buffy: Hey hunny go back to playing with you're dollies.  
  
She turned round and had Dru by the throat.  
  
Buffy: Hey Spike I got something that will interest you.  
  
Spike: Dru, pet you ok?  
  
Buffy: Sorry Spike if you want her back in one piece then you'll have to take her by force.  
  
Spike: And that I will.  
  
Spike came charging towards Buffy but as he did she pushed Dru into Spike as hard as she could and ran for it.  
  
Dru: Ohhh my head it hurts Spike it really hurts!!  
  
Spike: Not as much as my stomach you are sitting on love now shift it.  
  
Dru started to sob.  
  
Spike: Oh now don't start you now I didn't mean it look she gotta away.  
  
Dru: It's alright Spike we'll get her cause were going to try again tomorrow and she will find it hard.  
  
Spike: Oh yeah and how is she going to find it hard cause you do remember pet she is the bloody slayer.  
  
Dru: Cause Spike were going to have some demon guards say three to keep her busy, for now anyway. And then every time she thinks she's won another will come along and then we can finish her off, once and for all.  
  
Spike: Nice speech love, you think it's really going to work.  
  
Dru just starred into the darkness swaying with glee.  
  
Spike: Well I'll take that as a yes then as you're not saying much, come on Dru lets go home.  
  
Spike started to walk off.  
  
Spike: Dru I said its time to go what the bloody hell is wrong with you.  
  
Dru kept starring.  
  
Spike: fine I'm off see ya later pet.  
  
I hope this is better please R&R it would mean a lot to me and it may not be getting to the point in the story but trust me it will enjoy! 


	3. It has began

Hey ppl howz it going this is chapter three and I am hoping you will enjoy it! Have fun.  
  
  
  
Buffy: Hey guys!  
  
Giles: Oh Buffy you made it back safely.  
  
Buffy: No sweat I told you I had it but I know we haven't seen the last of them just yet.  
  
Giles: Indeed and they may have back up this time.  
  
Buffy: I'll be ready for them I know I will.  
  
Giles: Maybe you would like to do some training tomorrow.  
  
Buffy: Yeah sure but now I am knackered I need to go home and rest.  
  
Giles: I'll come with you I expect the others may be up as well.  
  
Buffy: Yeah.  
  
In Dru and Spikes den.  
  
Spike: Dru love what are you doing.  
  
Dru starred as she ran her long fingers over a spell book.  
  
Spike: Dru what are you up to.  
  
Dru: Their coming.  
  
Spike: Dru who's coming love?  
  
Dru: Evil forces, powerful evil forces ones more powerful than us.  
  
Spike: Unlikely were pretty much the most powerful thing here.  
  
Dru: Witches, their witches there after something, something that Sunydale has, but what?  
  
Spike: That don't sound good and we have a slayer to deal with first before some bloody witches come along.  
  
Dru: Their not coming here yet they are doing something first but I do not know what.  
  
Spike: I don't wanna know.  
  
New York the worst place for evil who takes care of them Angel of course, he had no idea what was going on in New York he didn't know that there were witches there. The witches sat there talking to each other.  
  
Witch 1: Do we have every thing we need?  
  
Witch 2: Yes sister.  
  
Witch 1: Then it's time.  
  
The two witches cackled with glee as they started to put many different items into a large bowl and then witch 1 started to chant. Witch 2 held a candle, as the clock struck midnight she blew it out.  
  
Witch 1 & 2: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Across the land spread a sheet of mist witch slower disappeared into the air. Buffy sat up straight in her bed, sweating badly.  
  
Buffy: what was that?  
  
Confused Buffy didn't know what to think of it, as she settled her head onto her pillow again wondering what she felt. What Buffy didn't know is that the witches had cast a spell over Sunydale so that they could get in unhurt to get something they wanted badly.  
  
Witch 1: It has begun!  
  
Witch 2: Tomorrow we shall rise and go forth to Sunydale and get what was once rightfully ours.  
  
Witch 1 & 2: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Research

Hey guys I'm so sorry that I have not updated anything my whole world has recently been difficult with gcse's coming soon and all and really I cannot remember the plot to this one so I'm just going to do my best to make it sound interesting!  
  
S we left the seen with Los Angelus were Angel had no idea that there were witches in his territory well we don't care about Angel really it's this spell and every one back in Sunydale. So the spell, well what the Scooby gang don't realise is that this spell is to do with love, love which actually can destroy people from the inside out but what will happen to our Scooby gang find out as we go in.  
  
Next morning!  
  
Buffy: Giles did you feel anything strange in a way last night, I don't now something like a force hit you making you sit up in a sweat which by the way is disgusting.  
  
Giles: Well actually I did feel something a bit like what you described but I didn't wake up in a sweat.  
  
Buffy: Well whatever it is it has to be evil.  
  
Giles: Most properly I'll do some research on this..  
  
Buffy: And I'll do some research from some sources by using a little force called sunlight.  
  
Giles: Ok but don't go out for long and if I find something.  
  
Buffy: If you something page me!  
  
Giles went into his library to search for anything on this mystical force whilst Buffy paid a visit to Spike and Dru to see if she could get any info out of them, except it would be very hard.  
  
In Spike and Dru's den.  
  
Spike: Dru honey please come to bed it's daylight out there and there's not much we can do about it.  
  
Dru: Oh but love it's so pretty, all sparkly and ooooooohhhhhhhhhh..  
  
Spike: What is it love what do you see?  
  
Dru: Them witches there coming no wait there hear ooooooooohhhhhhhhh what are we to do Spike there coming for this book and the slayer oooohhhhhhhhh.  
  
Spike: Well they can have the slayer for all I care but not the book, which could be useful.  
  
Dru: They'll kill us if we don't hand it over I know they will.  
  
Spike: Not whilst I'm around they wont.  
  
Back at the entrence of Sunydale the two witches stood there looking at the sign.  
  
Witch 1: Not far now sister.  
  
Witch 2: Indeed not far for tonight we'll have the book and the slayer and they wont no what hit them because there'll be to busy with others hahahahahaha.  
  
Both together: Hahahahahahaha.  
  
Find out in the next chapter the spell and the witches cause havoc in Sunydale. 


End file.
